


Bad Memories are Nothing but a Nightmare

by Sevlikesart



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drinking, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, cosmos is a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 02:37:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16945383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevlikesart/pseuds/Sevlikesart
Summary: Kyra needs a friend to help her sometimes, thankfully she has Cosmos!





	Bad Memories are Nothing but a Nightmare

Kyra Serth sat on a leather chair, bottle in hand and face down to hide her shame. She hadn’t known, if she had she could have helped she could have saved him. That man,her master, had raised her from an angry padawan most likely never to past the trials into a jedi ready to fight the any enemies that threatened those she cared for. 

She took another sip, letting the whiskey of a planet she didn’t care to remember burn the inside of her throat. Her mind replayed the scenario over and over in her head, the medical droid, Pash beside her, holding her hand as he told her just what really happened on Geonosis. 

Another sip, she shouldn’t have been so reckless, she shouldn’t have followed the trooper into the tunnels. An empty hand mindlessly caressed the new scar that arched along her shoulder, a blaster bolt that strayed to close for comfort had left her gasping on the floor. She remembers it clear as day, the trooper, also hit, shuddering against the wall, she could only guess he was crying in pain but the helmet hid emotions well. The pattering of droids as they raced closer, the buzz of those ugly Geonosian natives, and her own labored breathing as she crawled closer to the trooper. 

Kyra rubbed her forehead, without thinking slipping more into the flashback. She could remember lifting her self up and removing the clone’s helmet manually, his tears suddenly more real and less of her guessing. She had shaken the clone back into reality, she thinks, yes she had done that. The clone’s wide eyes filled with pain and fear looked into her’s as if he was seeing an old friend. Looking back she understood why he had looked at her so familiarly, he had been raised knowing some day he would be in that moment. Dyeing for a Jedi who sacrificed him for the others.

But she had not let him die, no, she wouldn’t give up on him. She didn’t know about any clone army, or about the disposability of his kind, at that moment she had seen a person. A living, breathing person in pain, so she had helped him up, handing a blaster on the floor to him as they both started to limp to find an exit.

Kyra blinked back into reality for a moment, barely registering the bottle in her hand as she took another sip and slipping back into her memories. They were running, or trying to, she focused on going faster and finding the way out while the clone shot at droids gaining. They were going good, going faster and faster getting closer and closer to freedom, and then she tripped. 

Kyra gasped as a hand on her shoulder brought her mostly back, glancing at the hand she knew who’s it was. The armored clone sat besides her, helmet seated besides the drink he pried out of her hands, his face littered with small scars that gave him his name.

“Cosmos.” She mumbled, “What are you doing here?”

Cosmos looked at her and rubbed her back in support, “Taking care of a friend.” he said blankly, stealing a sip of the bottle that sat besides the new helmet.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo this is my first fic being posted here!! Be gentle please?


End file.
